Man
by Enviravace
Summary: Tsuna and his HDWM self got separated , somehow . And his HDWM suddenly claims he's a toy ! What's with that ? Wait , what's he doing ? S-stop !  Selfcest Warning


**Ira: O/w/O I LOVE YOU SENPAI ! [teh skill of course]  
>Indivia: Ow/O Selfcast can be pretty good as well ~ !  
>Acedia: -nosebleeding-<br>Avarita: Kufufufu   
><strong>

**Note: Normal Tsuna shall be 'Tsuna' and HDWM Tsuna will be called 'Tsunayoshi' . - zhis so there's no mix-up .**

****A/N 2 : How sad we don't own KHR... If we did , we would have make it into a Yaoi-heaven ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was groggy, and he had just had a weird dream - a dream that his Hyper Dying Will Mode self had been separated from him. That was ridiculous, seeing as to A) His HDWM self was also a part of him and B) Well, it was just impossible.<p>

"And it's not like he'll do anything wrong, right?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" A deep voice interrupted him.

"W-wha-?" Tsuna brought his gaze up to meet a golden stare. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He fell back onto his bed, staring at his other self, his Reborn self.

"W-wha- how-?" Tsuna could only speak in mumbled words that made no sense.

Tsunayoshi sighed, "That wasn't a dream Tsuna. We got separated."

"H-how did that happen?" Tsuna started to panick.

Tsunayoshi sighed again, "Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."

"Are you mocking me?" Tsuna demanded, trying to grasp the situtation on hand.

"Oh? So you can sound angry too, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asked, voice deep. "I didn't know you could be man."

That sentence was said with a smirk.

"Y-you-!" Tsuna protested weakly.

"Anyway, I'm bored," Tsunayoshi declared. "And you shall be my toy for now."

"W-what? Toy?" Tsuna gulped, backing away on the bed.

Tsunayoshi was over Tsuna in an instant, hand on the naive boy's crotch.

"You've never touched yourself here, have you Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi smirked more as he massaged it.

"H-hieeee!" Tsuna shrieked, feeling a weird sensation. What was it? It was new, it felt strange, but there was a feeling that just.. just fit.

"I knew it," Tsunayoshi sighed. "Inexperienced."

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna gasped, hips bucking when Tsunayoshi squeezed his crotch.

"Doesn't it feel good, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi questioned, hand still touching Tsuna, right there, right at that spot that made everything fall away.

"A-a-aah!" Tsuna cried out, glad that his mother had brought Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin out for a walk. He was sure his moans were loud enough to even echo through the neighbourhood.

Just that thought got him flushing, and he let out another 'hiee' as Tsunayoshi stripped his pants off.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Tsuna cried out, feeling the cold air beat mercilessly against his stomach when Tsunayoshi stripped off his shirt as well.

"I'm playing, can't you see, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi responded, then rid the naive male of his boxers.

He wrapped a hand around the youngster's member, and stroked it.

'His hand... feels so warm and soft...' Tsuna thought, pleasure and passion clouding his mind from any logical thoughts, like how this was wrong. 'Wait... hand?'

He glanced down at himself, and sure enough, Tsunayoshi had already removed his gloves. He was surprised, 'when did that happen?'

Then, he lost his thoughts when Tsunayoshi thumbed the tip of his member, spreading his precum over it.

"A-aah!" Tsuna cried out as he came. Sensations exploded in his body as he arched his back, feeling the intensity of his climax - feeling it as it took him up, up, up.

Then it ended, and he came back down, dizzy.

"Liked that, hm?" Tsunayoshi asked, thumbing cum off his face and licking it. Tsuna watched, brown eyes wide as Tsunayoshi licked his fingers clean, tasting him.

Tsuna shivered, and Tsunayoshi started to strip off his clothes. When he was naked, Tsunayoshi reached for something that looked like a rope, and Tsuna furrowed his brow, wondering what it was for.

The naive little one got the idea as soon as Tsunayoshi grabbed his wrists together and tied them to his bedpost.

"H-Hieee?" Tsuna shrieked, twisting his hands, trying to free himself from his bounds.

"No use, Tsuna," Tsunayoshi said, gold eyes flashing with passion and lust, "I tied it in a tight knot."

Tsuna glanced down his body, at his Reborn self, and gave a loud moan when Tsunayoshi opened his mouth and licked the tip of his member.

He watched, as Tsunayoshi licked and sucked at his member, then watched with his eyes wide, his body trembling as Tsunayoshi took the whole length into his mouth.

Tsuna let out a yell as pleasure spread through his body like a wildfire. He bucked his hips, trying to push his member deeper into Tsunayoshi's mouth, trying to feel more of this intense pleasure.

Tsunayoshi slid his mouth up to the tip, and swirled his tongue against it, letting Tsuna buck his hips more. A strained whine came from Tsuna, letting Tsunayoshi know that he wanted, needed more.

He took the whole length into his mouth again, and deepthroated the naive little male.

"A-aaaah!" Tsuna strained against his bounds, his back arching in pleasure as he came again, right into Tsunayoshi's open mouth.

Tsuna flushed as his climax crashed over him, and flushed more when he saw his cum swimming in Tsunayoshi's mouth. Without a complaint, his Reborn self swallowed the cum in one mouthful, and licked his lips.

"Let's do this, my toy," Tsunayoshi straddled him.

Tsuna let out a cry of pain when Tsunayoshi pushed into him, slowly. It hurt a lot, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wish the pain away.

Tsunayoshi sunk in till he was buried to the hilt, and stayed there, letting Tsuna's tight cavern accomodate his size.

After a while, Tsuna started to wiggle his bottom, and Tsunayoshi grasped his hips.

Tsuna whined when Tsunayoshi pulled out, but his whine was cut short as Tsunayoshi pushed in again. His whine turned into a gasp, before he moaned at the sensations that came crashing back.

Tsunayoshi pulled out again, and pushed in till the hilt. Then, his thrusts slowly picked up pace, and he went faster, harder, deeper into Tsuna's entrance.

Tsuna got pushed up the bed further with each thrust Tsunayoshi made, and then, as Tsunayoshi touched something inside of him, his whole body loosened.

"Aaaaaaah!" Tsuna tossed his head, his body arching, his toes curling with mind-numbing pleasure.

His passage walls clamped down hard on Tsunayoshi's hard member, and Tsunayoshi pushed into him one more time before spilling his seed into Tsuna with a moan.

With their pants filling the air, Tsunyoshi pulled Tsuna to him. Tsuna was too tired to fight, and his arms fell when Tsunayoshi undid his bounds.

A quiet chuckle sounded in the midst of their erratic pants, "Tsuna is now a man, hm?"


End file.
